In het Oog van de Maalstroom
by Cuwaert Den Duvel
Summary: Spyro wordt geconfronteerd met het leven na de oorlog met Malefor. Gelukkig is er nog altijd die ene persoon die zijn hart sneller doet slaan. ONESHOT. Dutch story.


**In het Oog Van de Maalstroom**

Spyro had veel fouten gemaakt in zijn leven. De meeste waren kleine gebreken die eenieder wel eens maakte. Futiele en betekenisloze foutjes zoals het vergeten van een niet misplaatse "dankjewel" na het krijgen van een gevraagde dienst, het vergeten van namen van bepaalde hooggeplaatste draken en nog wat andere nutteloze onnuttigheden die op het einde van de dag niet veel gevolgen hadden. Niemand zou hem ervoor afrekenen. Of dit uit respect was voor zijn titel en rol in het vernietigen van Malefor, of gewoon de beleefdheid van de alledaagse draak, was iets wat Spyro niet kon zeggen.

Zijn gebrek aan interactie en relaties met soortgenoten hadden ervoor gezorgd dat hij zich als een vreemde voelde in zijn eigen lichaam. Zijn eigen cultuur, met alle bijkomende waarden en normen, was de zijne niet. Na Malefors dood, was Spyro geconfronteerd met een grimmige waarheid, namelijk dat hij niet wist welk volk hij nu zo juist gered had.

Libellen bleken cultureel gezien mijlenver van draken verwijderd te zijn, dit zowel qua gebruiken als in taalgebruik. Waar Libellen een vlottere babbel hadden, aangevuld met eindeloze dialecten en een vrij platvloerse manier van spreken, hielden de draken er een meer gesofistikeerde spraak op na.

Eindeloze zinnen met meer komma's dan Spyro tellen kon, woorden waarvan Spyro zeker wist dat zelf de spreker niet wist wat ze betekenden en het voortdurend rond de pot draaien waren allemaal dingen die Spyro deden inzien dat hij misschien wel het lichaam van een draak had, zijn verstand was dat van een platvloerse libel.

"Ge moet u dat zo niet aantrekken." Had Sparx gezegd.

"Ge zijt hun held. Deuren zullen voor u open gaan voor ge het weet."

Dit was een grove onderschatting gebleken. De dankbaarheid van de draken was snel weggeëbd toen ze zich realiseerde dat hun redder niets meer was dan een tiener die sprak alsof hij zojuist van het platteland kwam. Hij was in niets de krachtige held die men verwachte, en al evenmin de held die men wou. Hij paste niet in het plaatje, en daarom probeerde ze hem uit zijn eigen verhaal te schrijven. Hij werd genegeerd bij vieringen die zijn eigen daden vereerde, en zijn rol in de oorlog werd sterk geminimaliseerd.

In plaats daarvan werd Ignitus, die veel beter voldeed aan het ideaalbeeld van de gemiddelde draak, naar voren geschoven als de heroïsche leider aan wie iedereen de overwinning te danken had. Spyro zag hier geen graten in. Hij was sowieso al niet zo happig op al de aandacht en kritiek die hij te verduren kreeg toen men hem voor het eerst als held presenteerden, dus hij had er geen probleem mee dat hij die fakkel zonder al te veel problemen kon doorgeven. Het was uiteraard ook een mooi gebaar naar de vaderfiguur die hem had gevormd tot wie hij nu was. De vader die hij nooit had gehad.

In dit alles was Spyro tot een ontnuchterende conclusie gekomen. Hoe hij het ook bekeek en hoe hard hij ook probeerde, hij was alleen. Tenminste, als hij Cynder niet meerekende. Cynder was net als hij totaal vervreemd van haar eigen cultuur, en als resultaat waren ze beide verstotelingen van een wereld die wel op hun daden maar niet op hun personen zat te wachten. Het was een ontnuchterende realisatie die vreemd genoeg toch vrede bood in de chaotische geesten van beide draken. Een magere troost in twee levens die zo verwoest en beïnvloed waren door de oorlog die hun wereld voor decennia had geteisterd. Maar toch, soms was het hebben van een zielsverwant een godsgeschenk.

Het bood steun en houvast in de chaotische dagen na Malefor's dood, en het deed wonderen voor de mentale gezondheid van het koppel. Ze waren elkaars rots in de branding, en Spyro was er dankbaar voor. Ondanks dit alles was er iets dat niet vlotte. Cynder leek afstandelijk, en haar woorden hadden de passie die ze eens hadden verloren. Spyro wist niet wat hij hier mee aan moest. De persoon die hij dacht te kennen bleek nu net zo ondoorgrondelijk als de vijanden die hij eens bestreed, en het beviel hem dan ook niks. Ze hield iets voor zich, ze kropte iets op en Spyro kon enkel met lede ogen toekijken hoe Cynder zichzelf meer en meer isoleerde van de buitenwereld. Spijt, verwarring en angst droegen hier waarschijnlijk allen aan bij. Het was een bedroevende situatie, en het ergste was dat Spyro geen flauw idee had van hoe hij dit moest oplossen.

Vandaag was echter een dag van vreugde, of dit was toch wat anderen Spyro vertelde. Zelf vond hij dit niets meer dan het zoveelste feestje gevuld met hooggeplaatste nitwits.

Spyro zuchtte diep, zijn ogen glijdend over het o zo gekende decor. De gehele zaal was gevuld met draken. Ze representeerde allemaal de rijkste families van Avalar, en Spyro maakte zich geen illusies. De meeste waren enkel hier zodat ze zich schuldig konden maken aan vleierij. Sinds zijn overwinning hadden meerdere families al geprobeerd om hun dochters aan hem uit te huwelijken, en hij was er zeker van dat het vanavond weer ging gebeuren.

"En, al iemand naar uw goesting gezien? " vroeg Sparx, al zwevend boven de toonbank. De kleine libel had er een sport van gemaakt om zich volledig lazarus te drinken op elke officiële aangelegenheid. Velen vonder het ongehoord, maar voor Spyro was het enige plezante op deze feestjes.

"Kom op Sparx. Je weet dat er maar één is voor mij." Antwoorde de paarse draak in een speelse toon. Sparx antwoorde met een wegwuivend handgebaar.

"Het is al goed jong. Ik snap dat wel. Ge hebt al zoveel lief en leed met dat meiske gedeeld, maar toch. Ze is en blijft een gestoorde moordenares. Zo'n zottin zou ik nooit aan u gelinkt hebben. Ge hebt nogal chance dat ze u nog niet heeft laten staan. Met zo'n instabiel geval weet ge maar nooit."

"Niet zo negatief Sparx." zuchte Spyro.

"Ze is de liefde van mijn leven en daarmee uit."

Sparx knikte, hoewel een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht verscheen.

"Dus dat is de reden dat ge haar nog niet hebt uitgevraagd zeker. Een beetje onzeker zijn kan geen kwaad , mijn jong." zij hij in een lacherig toontje. Spyro was doorheen de jaren gewoon geraakt aan de spottende opmerkingen die Sparx wel eens durfde te maken. Toch nestelde zich een twijfelend stemmetje in zijn hoofd. Wat als Cynder zijn gevoelens niet deelden? Wat moest hij dan doen? Hij kon zich niets anders inbeelden dan een ja-woord. Met een bedrukte uitdrukking op zijn gezicht realiseerde Spyro zich dat hij tijdens al zijn uren van twijfel en wachten zichzelf nooit had afgevraagd wat hij zou doen indien het ja-woord nooit zou komen. Dat waren echter zorgen voor later. Hier kwam ze dan.

Cynder.

Zij was altijd de persoon geweest die hem hielp. Zij was altijd de rede dat hij zichzelf tot nieuwe uiterste dwong, dat hij nieuwe horizonten verkende en nieuwe avonturen beleefde. Het verbaasde Spyro nog steeds wat voor een impact ze had gehad op zijn leven en hoewel hij in theorie zo oud nog niet was, was de realisatie dat Cynder meer dan de helft van zijn jaren al deel uitmaakte van dat leven zeer intrigerend. Alsof het zo hoorde te zijn. Normaal gezien was Spyro niet de persoon om zich aan zulke sprookjes nonsens over te laten, maar een beetje magie in een anders zo praktisch en vermoeiend bestaan kon geen kwaad. Al was het maar om zijn anders zo stalen zenuwen te kalmeren. Spyro grinnikte een beetje binnensmonds. Fascinerend hoe Cynder hem meer van streek kon maken dan welke vijand dan ook. Ze was meer dan dat. Zij was alles.

"Gij zijt aan't koekeloeren, kerel."

Spyro schudde zijn hoofd, de vluchtige gedachte uit zijn hoofd bannend.

"Alles OK?" vroeg Sparx. Spyro knikte, hoewel zijn zenuwachtige bewegingen Sparx niet geruststelde. Ondanks de nervositeit stapte Spyro op Cynder af.

"Hallo Cynder."

Cynder keek op, alsof ze ontwaakte uit een droom en nu pas realiseerde waar ze was. Na enkele snelle blikken door de zaal te hebben geworpen, leek ze enigszins te kalmeren. De constante peinzende blik verliet haar prachtige gezicht echter niet.

"Goede dag, Spyro. Kan je me even zeggen waarvoor dit feestje ook alweer gegeven werd? "

"Om onze overwinning te vieren, Cynder." Antwoorde Spyro, lichtjes gerust gesteld . Zo te zien hadden ze snel een onderwerp gevonden om een gesprek mee op te starten. Een goed begin.

"Alweer? Wanneer gaan ze daar nu een smee ophouden. Ik wil niet ondankbaar overkomen, maar ik begin het zo stillaan zat te worden. " zuchte ze. Spyro gniffelde een beetje.

"Ik ben hier ook niet echt zo'n voorstander van, maar er valt weinig aan te doen. Deze draken zijn door een hel geweest. Het valt te begrijpen dat ze ons willen bedanken voor hen daar uit te halen."

"Misschien. Toch, het blijft enerverend. Alsof dat wij niets beters te doen hebben."

"Hebben we dat dan? " vroeg Spyro met een gespeelde vragende toon. Cynder lachte een beetje, haar ogen kijkend naar die van de purperen draak tegenover haar.

"Je weet wat ik bedoel, Spyro. Er is meer in het leven dan wat feesten en wat vijanden verslaan. Heb je je ooit al eens afgevraagd hou fijn het zou zijn om eens echt te kunnen gaan en staan waar we zelf wilden, zonder al die oordelende blikken in onze nek te moete voelen. Zonder al deze pretentieuze feestjes en gesprekken die letterlijk nergens over gaan. Misschien moeten we eens leren te leven voor onszelf in plaats van voor anderen". Cynder zuchtte, de kleine lach die eens haar gezicht sierde nu gereduceerd tot een ongelukkige glimlach, alsof ze probeerde zich vast te klampen aan het plezier dat die lach had gebracht. Spyro voelde zijn maag omdraaien. Hij kon het niet aan zijn geliefde in zo'n miserie te zien. Ze was niks dan aardig en liefdevol voor hem geweest, en nu stond hij hier, totaal hulpeloos om haar ook maar een fractie van die liefde terug te kunnen geven. Het was misselijkmakend. Het was verkeerd. Toen schoot een idee hem te binnen.

"Mischien… kan dat allemaal wel." Zij hij zachtjes zodat niemand anders hen kon horen. Cynder's pupillen verwijde een beetje.

"Meen je dat? Zou je dat voor me doen? "

Spyro kinkte.

"Maar Spyro. Dit leven, deze draken, ik dacht dat je hier gelukkig was. Ik zie je hier meer socialer en toegankelijker dan ik je ooit heb gezien. Hou kan je dat nu allemaal opgeven voor iemand zoals ik? Voor iemand die zo veel dood en vernieling gezaaid heeft. Voor een oorlogsmisdadiger, een beest, een monster. Hoe kan je zoiets doen? "Fluisterede Cynder, een kleine bibber in haar stem.

"Dat je dat nog moet vragen, Cynder. Je bent alles voor mij, en voor jou zou ik overal heen gaan. Mijn thuis is waar jij bent."

Cynder bloosde.

"Is dat niet een beetje cliché?" giechelde ze, haar anders zo paarse wangen nu vuurrood.

"Misschien. Maar wat is daar nu zo fout aan?"

* * *

**Dit verhaal geldt als een soort van onofficiële afsluiting van mijn deelname aan de online Spyro-gemeenschap. Ik heb hier voor vier lange jaren plezier en jolijt gevonden, maar het is goed geweest. Dit verhaaltje is vooral bedoelt om te kijken of ik mijn manier van schrijven ook in m'n moedertaal kon uiten, en ik vindt persoonlijk dat het goed gelukt is. Voor wie geïnteresseerd is, er is een Noorse vertaling van dit verhaal te vinden tussen mijn verhalen.**


End file.
